


Paper Hearts

by beatingthumpthump



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Actor Magnus Bane, Author Alec lightwood, Developing Relationship, Eventual malec, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malec, Slow Burn, the whole gangs here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatingthumpthump/pseuds/beatingthumpthump
Summary: Alec doesn't hate Magnus Bane.Much.But even if he does,there isn't much he can do about it because guess who's acting in the film adaptation of his book?Magnus freakin' Bane, that's who.This is going to be one hell of a ride.Also known as that Author!Alec Actor!Magnus AU nobody asked for.On indefinite hiatus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> when you jump onto the AU bandwagon.
> 
> Anywhoosum,if you aren't following me on Tumblr (alec-dark-wood and/or  
> beating-thump-thump)(sly,I know) you wouldn't be aware that I've been wanting to do an AU for such a long time and I've always been a bit lazy to start.However,start I have and this is the result.  
> I honest to god have no idea about where this story's going to go but like everything else I do in my life,I shall wing it.  
> That being said, I'm ready with the first four chapters and I'm happy with how it's shaping up so far so here's to hoping this story doesn't end up in flames.  
> My bae-tas,of course,are absolutely amaze and so are all of you so good job.  
> Special s/o to Julie (if you're seeing this) for commenting such absolutely lovely things on all three(!!!) of my previous fics you are fab I love you come talk to me fam.  
> Moving on,I don't own any of the characters etc etc because let's be real,I could never pull off CC's lipstick and hair colour.  
> Thanks that is all.  
> Also,I'll update every week hopefully so,,,  
> Constructively criticise and get pizza.  
> Spread the love y'all!

  
**_‘Fireflies set to become motion-picture._ **

  
_The New-York Times best-selling author,Alec Lightwood has confirmed recent rumours that his novel, Fireflies,is ready to be adapted into a movie.The book,apart from spending 3 weeks at the number one spot in the fiction category in Time’s Most Read, has garnered a wide fanbase in the year it’s been out,with a massive following online and off.It has often been praised as poignant and youthful with witty undertones, addressing social subjects such as sexuality and feminism.Simply put, it’s new-age._

_Our sources tell us that the movie will be directed by Lightwood’s sister,Isabelle Lightwood, winner of last year’s BAFTA for Best Director for her movie,Tempestuous Winds.Of course,this leads us to believe that the other Lightwood,Jace,will also be involved as the trainer for the cast (Turn to page 7 to see exclusive photos of him cozying up with his latest,Maureen Brown!)_

_The cast is yet to be finalised,but a little bird has told us that one Magnus Bane (Exclusive pictures of his new cat on page 3!)is being considered to portray the protagonist,Max Evans.We’ll let you know if we get anymore information.See this space in the following weeks for updates!’_

  
Reading it in print,so solid and bold makes it all seem so much more real.

  
And terrifying.

  
What if the movie's a flop?What if no-one likes it?What if they can’t stay true to the book plot?What if,because the movie turns out so bad,everyone’s start hating the book?What if they can’t find the right cast?What if-

  
“Alec.”

  
Alec's pulled out of his impromptu panic attack by Izzy's voice.

  
He looks up from the newspaper at his sister sitting opposite him.

  
“Stop freaking out,”she says.

  
“I’m not freaking out.Who says I’m freaking out?”

  
Izzy’s lips are pursed as she repeats his name again,this time with more exasperation.

  
Alec sighs.

  
“It’s just…what if this all goes to shit?What if this whole project doesn’t work?”

  
“Then we learn from our mistakes and move on to our next project.”

  
“Yeah,I guess…”

  
Izzy’s face softens and she takes Alec's hand in her own.

  
“What if it turns out _amazing_ ,Alec?What if it’s a hit?We'll never know if we don’t try.Your book has so much cinematic potential and moreover,it has a message.It’s so beautifully written and heartfelt and if we can just spread this to as many people as possible,then imagine the impact. And you’re producer too.You can decide how you want the movie to go and ensure its accuracy to the book.”

  
Alec lets his sister’s words calm him down.A nice coffee shop like this is not a good place for a panic attack.And a few minutes before they're scheduled to meet the possible male lead to star in the movie adaptation of his book is definitely not a good time for one.

  
He’s pulled from his thoughts by the piercing ring of Izzy's ringtone.Her brow furrows when she sees the screen and as she accepts the call,at Alec's enquiring look,she mouths _It’s_ _Magnus_.

  
Said possible male lead is calling before he’s supposed to meet them.

  
Interesting.

  
Now, it’s not that Alec doesn’t like Magnus Bane.In fact,he thinks he’s a great actor.And of course,he looks absolutely stunning(not that Alec will ever admit that out loud).And seriously, Alec’s not one to believe rumours, seeing as how so many of them have been about _him._

  
But something about Magnus Bane just irks him.Maybe it’s his three-partners-per-month lifestyle or the numerous reports of his,frankly,just plain weird habits(including the bedroom kind).

  
Alec _knows_ he shouldn’t believe them because they’re just rumours but from what he’s seen of Magnus (on YouTube because he’s never actually seen seen him), with his make-up and the silk clothes and the glittery hair and the wildly exaggerated hand gestures, Alec really doesn’t find it easy to refute that Magnus allegedly has 73 Persian cats that he travels with wherever he goes.

  
(Charters an entire plane for them too.Books their rooms and ensures they get room-service.)

  
But no,Alec doesn’t _hate_ Magnus Bane.He’s sure he’s a perfectly nice guy,going about his life just like anyone else.But through his limited research,Alec has come to the conclusion that Magnus is a bit…high-maintenance.

  
Like a diva,maybe.Feels like he’s better than others.Uses his talent as an excuse for his eccentricities. Probably throws fits if his morning decaf is 2 degrees lower than it’s supposed to be.Maybe fires his make-up artists for putting purple eyeshadow instead of lavender. Makes a restaurant throw out all its diners before he eats there.

  
So okay,Alec maybe hates Magnus a little.

  
And maybe he wasn’t always on-board with the whole Magnus-as-Max idea.

  
Actually,he was dead-set against it.Max is a character who is extremely important to Alec.

  
_Extremely_.

  
And at first,he absolutely refused to allow Magnus Bane be a possible choice.He told them too.Quite vehemently.

  
(Jace and Izzy will say he stomped his foot as well.)

  
(They’re lying.)

  
But after some (a lot of) convincing by Izzy,he finally gave in.

  
Convincing that mostly consisted of _He's_ _perfect, Alec_ and _He has an Oscar,Alec_ and _He's one of my best friends,Alec._

  
Really,with Izzy's regular movie nights and sleepovers, it’s a miracle Alec hasn’t seen Magnus yet.

  
(Though,to be fair,Alec makes it a point to not be around when these get-togethers take place.Self-preservation and all.)

  
He may not be completely behind the concept yet,but his sister is a director and she can probably tell who’s going to be right for a role better than Alec can,and at the end of the day, it’s the movie that matters and not Alec’s personal preferences.

  
For all he knows,maybe Magnus isn’t all that bad.

  
(He doubts it.)

  
He’s pulled from his thoughts by Izzy’s voice.

  
“We have a problem.”

  
Alec snorts.

  
“The great Magnus Bane decided that this was too small for him?”

  
Izzy throws him a dirty look.

  
“No,the perfectly-nice and unfairly-judged-by-my-asshole-brother Magnus Bane wants to reschedule.”

  
Alec admits that question might have been a bit petty,even by his standards.

  
But he can’t resist rolling his eyes when he hears Izzy’s reply.

  
And he _really_ can’t be blamed if his next question is “And he tells us this now because he can’t let us know earlier?You know, _before_ we actually reach our meeting place?”

  
Izzy ignores that and instead replies with “He wants to have it on the 15th instead.”

  
“Of this month?”

  
“Yeah.I told him we have to meet someone else that day but he said he isn’t free any other time until the day right before the first table-read.”

  
Alec starts,“We’ll fin-“

  
“Alec,no.”

  
“Bu-“

  
Izzy’s voice is almost desperate when she interrupts him (again).

  
“Alec, he’s our best choice.”

  
“But how do we figure out this whole meeting thing?”

  
“Listen,we can get both done.”

  
Alec feels justified when,after catching on to Izzy’s apparent train of thought, he shakes his head vehemently.

  
“Izzy,no.Absolutely not.There’s no way in hell we’re going to extend production.We’ve already postponed it enough.No fucking way.Nope nope no-“

  
Izzy’s exasperation is palpable when she cuts in with a “Oh my god,stop getting your panties in a twist.We don’t have to postpone production. We can get both done and still stay on schedule.”

  
Alec asks skeptically,”How?”

  
“You take one,I'll take the other. Simple.”

  
“You make it sound like an assassination attempt.”

  
“One of my many talents.But getting back on track, I’ll let you pick.Who do you want to talk numbers and production with?”

  
“I never agreed.”

  
Izzy huffs and leans back in her chair,her arms crossed.

  
“If you have a better idea,by all means, enlighten me.”

  
“…I’ll take Hodge.”

  
“Are you sure, Alec? Don’t want to meet Magnus Bane?Have a heart to heart?A nice conversation over a cup of coffee or maybe even dinner?Or in someone's _house_?Surrounded by candles,sitting on the cou-“

  
Alec quickly interrupts Izzy’s monologue.

  
(Okay fine,maybe Alec may have let it slip,just once,that he thought Magnus was hot.)

  
“What’s the update on Clary Fairchild?”

  
When Izzy manages to wipe off the shit-eating grin on her face (well, nearly) she replies,”She said she can give a one hundred percent confirmation by next week.She has a few other projects,but she’s willing to put them on hold for this.”

  
Alec and Izzy had met Clary the other day.Her enthusiasm about the story was actually pretty gratifying and Alec's glad they can get her on-board with this.

  
The conversation slowly trails into things other than shop-talk( _So what’s up with you and Meliorn_ and _Alec, you need a haircut ASAP_ ) and despite all his misgivings,Alec feels like they’re on to something good here.

And maybe,just _maybe_ , something that can convince his parents that he knows what he’s doing.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sibling fluff means <3  
> Tumblr (beating-thump-thump and/or alec-dark-wood),fab bae-tas, constructive criticism, come talk to me,comment,I don't own disclaimer yada yada yada,etc etc.  
> Spread the love,y'all!

  
“I love that girl so damn much,I can’t breathe.”

  
Jace's (extremely dramatic) proclamation as he throws open the door to their house doesn’t have quite as dramatic a response.

  
All it does is make Alec look up from the capsicum he’s cutting,roll his eyes and look back down.Izzy doesn’t even bother turning her head from the television screen.

  
They’re a bit immune to Jace's loud, wild statements about his girlfriends.

  
Alec knows that even if he and Izzy don’t reply, Jace is going to elaborate and sure enough, following the sound of a closet being opened and a ruffle of clothes,Jace walks out of his room midway through pulling on a t-shirt,no doubt ready to give them the low-down on his ‘latest’ as the tabloids like to call it.

  
“She’s amazing.Literally,amazing.Did you know the other day,after our dinner date,we-“

  
“Let me guess,fucked?”

  
Jace throws Alec a look.

  
“Excuse you,I refuse to reduce our love-making to such base terms.”

  
“Well,okay,but does she know you love her?”

  
This is from Izzy,who's gotten up from the couch and is now leaning on the kitchen counter as Jace is pulling a bottle of juice out of the fridge.

  
(These discussions about Jace's girlfriends may or may not be a weekly occurrence.)

  
Alec scoffs.

  
“Psh.He’s just saying that because they had wild sex.The more important question is does she know you’re not in this relationship for the long haul?”

  
“I…Wait,how did you know?”

  
“I somehow don’t think you’re her type for a boyfriend.”

  
Izzy adds on to Alec's statement with a “Yeah, you’re too blonde.”

  
Alec nods and tries to keep a straight face.

  
Jace looks at his siblings with an affronted look.

  
“I’ll have you know I’m planning on getting my hair insured.Also,there’s an entire BuzzFeed article dedicated just to these locks,okay?”

  
“Jace,there's a BuzzFeed article about Christina Aguilera's eyebrows.”

  
“…The one about my hair's longer.”

  
“Does Maureen know you’re in this just for sex?Yes or no?It's simple and straightforward, but I swear to God if you say no and the poor girl thinks you want to take things further,I'll kill you.”

  
“Gosh,Izzy,not giving me much of a choice there are you?”

  
“Jace,if I find out you’ve been leading her on, I’ll-“

  
“Oye,calm down.She knows.That was our original agreement.I wanted sex, she wanted sex,we hooked up and now we just do it regularly.No strings attached.You can put the knife down now,you madwoman.”

  
Izzy hands the knife back to Alec,who takes it with a grin and a “Thank you very much.”

  
Jace keeps the juice carton back in the fridge and takes a seat at the dining table.

  
“Speaking of hook-ups,did Magnus and Alec do it today after the meeting?How did it go?”

  
Alec flips Jace off before he turns back to stove and Izzy chuckles.

  
Taking a seat opposite Jace at the table,she says,”Unfortunately,as amazing as that undoubtedly would have been,they were unable to get the opportunity to do so.”

  
“Why?Did Alec mess it up?Did Magnus flirt with him and did Alec drool instead of flirting back?”

  
Alec bites off a _Fuck you_ at Jace and Izzy laughs before she responds with a “He couldn’t make it so he rescheduled for the 15th.”

  
“Isn’t that when you guys have to mee-“

  
“We’re splitting up and taking on one each.”

  
“Good lord,please don’t leave our brother alone with your best friend. There’ll be no-one to stop him if he jumps Magnus.”

  
Alec has to physically restrain himself from throwing a knife at Jace.

  
(He’d hit the bullseye too.He took archery in school.)

  
Izzy swallows her giggles and replies with “No worries.I’m taking Magnus.Alec will deal with Hodge.”

  
“Thank God. Alec,is dinner ready?”

  
Alec turns around with two plates in his hands.

  
“Not for you,it isn’t.”  
“Liar.I see the third plate behind you.”

  
Alec rolls his eyes.

  
“You can get up and get it yourself, then.”

  
Jace moves out of his chair and after a bit (Alec tried tripping him on the way) the three of them are seated around the table,plates in front of them.

  
Izzy is the first to break the silence.

  
“Oh my god,Alec this is amazing! What did you put in this?You have to give me the recipe.”

  
Alec warily asks,”Why,are you going to make it?”

  
“Yeah,it looks simple enough for me to try.I might make it next week.”

  
Jace's look of poorly disguised panic gives way to one of absolute glee.

  
“You go for it,Iz.I have a good feeling about this one.”

  
Alec's grin is devious as he says,”But Jace, aren’t you travelling next week? An assignment out-state? Wouldn’t it be an absolute shame if I was the only one who got to taste Izzy’s dish?”

  
That look of panic?Yeah it’s back again.

  
“I hear what you’re saying,Alec,I really do.But isn’t your presence the one that’s really necessary? You’re the cook.You’d be able to judge a dish better than me.Who am I?Just someone who eats to live.Psh I probably couldn’t tell good food from bad.Izzy needs you around.I’m inconsequential, really.Insignificant.“

  
“But Jace, you’re the foodie.You can rely on your tastebuds and not get to technicality in your feedba-“

  
“Boys.Stop.You don’t have to be scared.I have a good feeling about this one.I can feel it.It looks pretty simple.Lots of pepper and cheese, that’s the key.”

  
Alec's a bit hesitant when he says, “Err..Izzy?There…kind of isn’t any pepper in this.”

  
Izzy seems unperturbed by this information when she responds with “See, that’s why you need to give me the recipe.With ingredients and quantities and preparation.I can do it.No problem.I’m not that bad.”

  
Jace keeps his fork down and joins the tips of his fingers over his (empty) plate.

  
“Izzy,let's be real.You burn toast every morning.”

  
“…It was less burnt today than it was yesterday.”

  
Alec sighs.

  
“Look Izzy, it’s great that you want to cook,but maybe we should start slow, okay? We’ll just work on not burning toast and when we reach there,we’ll build on it.Baby steps.”

  
“Yeah.Till then,you and I can make Alec cook all the meals.”

  
Izzy's voice is disheartened when she says,”Yeah…I guess so.”

  
Jace pipes up with a “Meanwhile, maybe you can find out from Magnus if he likes a man who can cook.”

  
“ _Goddammit Jace_.”

  
Alec kicks Jace's shin under the table.

  
Or at least he thinks it’s Jace's.

  
And that’s how 3 adults spend their Monday night in,by playing footsie with eachother.

  
(It’s happened more times than they’d care to admit.)

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Queen arrives.  
> Also, I've tried to reduce the number of brackets,I swear,but it's hard.  
> R&R,come talk to me,bae-tas,etc etc je suis tired.

  
Alec imagines the punching bag represents Magnus Bane.

  
It’s effective and makes him not want to stop going at it.

  
“Alec, stop visualising the punching bag as Magnus Bane,please.It hasn’t done anything to receive that kind of treatment.”

  
There are really only a handful of people Alec listens to and his best friend is one of them.

  
His best friend who was, to his knowledge, supposed to be out of town till next week.

  
In a matter of seconds,he's yelled “Lydia!”,run from one end of the basement/gym(rich parents are useful sometimes)to the other and started borderline suffocating her in his arms.

  
And in a matter of seconds,said Lydia has pushed him off of her with a “Alec,you stink.”

  
“Never mind that.More importantly, _what are you doing here?_ You were supposed to be back next week. What happened? How did the meeting go? Were they impressed?Did they like your idea?”

  
“Alec,breathe.Yes,they liked my idea. They liked it a lot.”

  
“…Well,did they agree to invest or not,woman?Cut the suspense,will you?”

  
The poker face worn by Lydia for so long in the conversation gives way to a dazzling smile.

  
“You,sir,are looking at Lydia Branwell, successful entrepreneur. Well,almost.I finally have a VC so here’s to hoping I ca- _Alec,no.”_

  
Alec,who had just made to pull his best friend into another bear hug, refrains from doing so.

  
Not because he’s scared she'll judo-flip him or anything.Psh.He’s not scared of Lydia’s several mixed martial arts competition trophies. Of course not.

  
(Although,he still feels a sting on his left shoulder whenever he remembers the last time he hugged her when she asked him not to.)

  
Lydia looks at him with a knowing grin.

  
“Go shower,smelly.No doubt,without me around, you’ve been working your butt off.Get ready and we’ll go get coffee.You can tell me all about the movie and that hot piece of ass you’re in denial about.”

  
Alec groans as he makes his way upstairs to his room,unwrapping his gloves.

  
“You need to stop talking to my siblings.”

.

  
Ten minutes later,a freshly showered Alec Lightwood makes his way to the living room where Lydia's made herself at home.

  
(He knows it’s useless telling her to get her feet off the coffee table.)

  
“There you are.I thought you'd drowned.I was going to forge your will.”

  
“Leaving everything to you, of course?”

  
“Obviously.”

  
“Your concern is humbling.”

  
“I’m nothing if not considerate.”

  
Alec hums in response and in a few minutes, he’s made his way over to Lydia and pulled her into a hug, consequences damned.

  
“I’m glad you’re back,” he mutters.

  
“I’m glad I’m back too.Now come on, sappy.Let’s go get some coffee.”

  
They make their way to Java Jones, their go-to for caffeine or even just a get-together.It’s their safe-place and they’ve gone so often,the barista's started giving them a heads-up before the slam-poetry days.

  
They walk there now,basking in the sun and talking to eachother about things only best friends can talk about.

  
“So Izzy told me about the whole Magnus rescheduling drama.And I've been thinking that it’s really a good thing you won’t be meeting him before the table-read.”

  
“Oh yeah?Why's that?”

  
“Imagine how awkward shooting'll be if you’ve fucked him.”

  
Alec sticks his foot in Lydia's path but she swerves to avoid it.

  
She's giggling at the several failed attempts Alec's made to trip her on their walk when they enter the shop.

  
They’re accosted by the smell of brewing coffee and the sound of people talking.Alec lets himself sink into the feeling of familiarity as they make their way to the counter,get their coffees and take their usual table in the corner.

  
(He'll get back at her later.He knows her weaknesses.He’s prepared.)

  
They’ve just sat down when Lydia says, ” So any word from your parents?”

  
Alec snorts.

  
“You mean apart from the text saying _Congratulations_ after the Time's list was released last year?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Alec gives a small sigh.

  
“No.”

  
Lydia gives him a soft smile.

  
“Chin up,love.They’ll see when this movie gets an Oscar and you get knighted 30 years from now.”

  
Alec cracks a smile at that.

  
“I now pronounce you Sir Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” she says.

  
“That was a terrible British accent,” Alec says with a small laugh.

  
“One of my few shortcomings.Either way,if your parents can’t see sense, screw ‘em, yeah?”

  
Alec softly sighs again.

  
“I just…wish they could see that I’m doing what I love,you know?That I’m not cut out for that corporate suit and tie world.You’d think they’d get over me dropping out of business school,but no it’s always _Alec, you’ve disappointed us_ and _Alec, you’re wasting your life_ and _Alec, you’re making bad decisions_. Aren’t parents supposed to be supportive and all that?”

  
“At least now you won’t make the same mistake with your kids.”

  
Alec gives a small smile.

  
“With Magnus,” Lydia coughs into her coffee.

  
Alec isn’t smiling anymore.

  
He glares at Lydia, who looks like she’s coughing up a lung opposite him at her own wit.

  
“Sorry,I couldn’t resist,” she manages to wheeze out.

  
She calms down a bit and says, “Okay,but seriously tell me about the movie.What’s going on?”

  
Alec's still holding a stony mask but it’s clear that this is one conversation he’s been wanting to have with Lydia for a while.

  
“We’ve confirmed Clary Fairchild and Hodge Starkweather is pretty much set in stone.He’s making a bit of a fuss about the pay so that’s why I need to meet him tomorrow.”

  
“You’d think,after being an actor for so many years and after all these awards and stuff,he'd be a little less interested in the pay than in the story.”

  
Alec can’t stop himself when he says, “Oh I’m sure Bane's going to be worse.He says he just wants to meet us to tie up a few loose ends,but I’m sure he’ll bring money into it somehow.”

  
Lydia's grinning knowingly at Alec and he really doesn’t like what she’s surely thinking.

  
“ _Stop_ ,” he almost whines.

  
Lydia gives a small laugh and lifts her hands up, palms forward saying,”I didn’t say anything.”

  
“But you’re thinking it.”

  
“All I’m thinking is how much I’m going to enjoy saying I told you so at the end of all this.By the time this movie is wrapped up and done, you’ll have a completely different opinion about Magnus Bane,I just know it.”

  
Alec keeps his now-empty cup on the table and leans back with his arms crossed and a dubious look on his face.

  
“We'll see.”

  
They spend the rest of the morning roaming around the city, talking about each other’s lives and what they’ve missed.Magnus Bane comes up a few times,and Alec is unsuccessful in making Lydia trip,but as he keys open his front door having said bye to her out front,he feels a keen sense of happiness knowing his best friend's back in town.

  
Even if said best friend makes ridiculous assumptions about him and certain unmentionables.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is a bit of a filler because a very special someone will be arriving next chapter so,,,  
> Talk to me.  
> Spread the love y'all

  
“I’m back!”

  
Alec hears his sister from his room and walks out,still wiping his wet hair with a towel.

  
He’s just reached home after the meeting with Hodge and he’ll be the first to admit that going without an umbrella when it was so clearly going to rain was a stupid idea.

  
He sees that Izzy,in the other hand, had no such issues with her thought process.

  
She lays down the open umbrella at the door for it to dry and makes her way to the interior of the house, pulling her coat off.

  
She walks to her room after giving Alec a hug and a “I’ll just change and then we can talk.”

  
As Alec unpacks the dinner that he bought on his way back,he prepares himself for the worst.

  
They just lost their male lead.He wanted a 17% increase in his pay and Izzy agreed.He refuses to work with the other actors.He has ideas for the movie,which means he just wants to switch the whole thing up.He thinks it’s a shitty story.He-

  
“Magnus Bane is the absolute best and I love him more than I loved him earlier.”

  
This makes Alec look up from the dishes he’s just laid on the table.

  
“What happened?” he asks,intrigued.

  
Izzy takes a seat at the table.

  
“Eat first,talk later.I’m starved.”

  
And so they eat their food in comfortable silence although there's hint of anticipation in the air.

  
Alec wants to know what happened, okay?

  
He finishes first and sits back in his chair with an expectant gleam in his eye.

  
He swears to God,Izzy's purposely chewing slowly and this theory is only proved when she has a shit-eating grin playing on her lips as she’s swallowing her last bite.

  
He lets it slide this time,though. He’s too eager to know what happened to feel pissed.

  
Izzy opens with,”So,how did it go with Hodge?”

  
It’s all he can do to not just go passive-aggressive on her and refuse to talk unless she talks first,but he knows that she has the upper-hand and he knows that _she_ knows that he’ll act nonchalant about her meeting and him pretending other wise would be very telling indeed.

  
So instead,he talks.

  
“He was hard to convince.Said he deserved a better pay for starring in what was going to be a controversial film.”

  
“But you convinced him, didn’t you?”

  
“Yeah.I told him about our budget and how it’s a role that has a lot of emotional scenes that might just land him an award or something.He ate it up.”

  
“Good job,Alec.I’ll admit,I was a little sceptical about our chances of success with that one,but you handled it,no problem.”

  
There’s silence over the dining table after that and Alec could burst any moment and he really should have known Izzy was going to make him beg.

  
(Apparently,he’s the only Lightwood who doesn’t have a penchant for watching people plead.)

  
He manages to hold out for a few minutes,but watching Izzy give him that insufferably annoying _I know something you don’t_ look proves to be too much for him after that and he finally sighs and says, ”Okay,I'll bite.What did he say?”

  
Izzy's grin is almost blinding when she says,”He started with how amazing the story was.”

  
Alec grumbles something unintelligible.

  
“What was that?” Izzy enquires with a grin.

  
“I guess…he’s a good actor…and stuff.”

  
Izzy presumably figures that this is the most she’s going to get from him and moves on.

  
“He just wanted to make a few changes to shooting dates because it clashes with his other appointments.”

  
At this,Alec feels like he’s on terra firma again.

  
“Needs a new look or something, probably,” he snorts.

  
“Actually, he has a talk scheduled at Yale about mental health awareness the same day as one of our shoots."

  
Alec feels the ground slip beneath his feet.

  
He’s pulling at loose strings when he asks, ”Did he mention money at all?”

  
“As a matter of fact,he did.”

  
He sees a ray of light.

  
“Ha!Wanted a raise, didn’t he?I knew it.What a gree-“

  
“He wanted to make sure Clary was getting paid as much as he was.I believe his exact words were _Izzy,I know you but I just need to make sure because I refuse to be a part of a project that propagates the idea of under-valuing women's work because that’s bullshit.”_

  
Alec,on principle, isn’t a man who's left speechless very often,but sometimes, situations arise that leave him a bit dumbstruck.

  
This is one of them.

  
He’s musing the possibility of Lydia being right,as painful as it is,when Izzy softly says, ”Hey,Alec?”

  
He looks up,nodding at her to go on.

  
“Look,I know you don’t like Magnus a lot.But if we want this movie to work, you need to be atleast civil to him, okay?When we start,we can’t have any dirty looks or thinly veiled insults.That isn’t going to help our project.”

  
Alec sighs.

  
“I get it.I’ll be…decent.Don’t expect me to become best friends with him or anything, though.”

Izzy gives a small smile.

  
“That’s all I wanted,” she says,patting his hand with her own.

  
Alec knows they’re heading into something new,something potentially catastrophic,but he also knows that when May 1st comes around, they’ll be ready.

  
After all,in the wise words of someone who’s name he’s forgotten,what could happen,right?

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slight delay.I had my music exam today and then I got fever as soon as I got back and once I'm done posting this, I'm probably going to sleep again,but hey,at least Magnus Babe has arrived.  
> Also,there might be a smidge more cursing in this one because lbr,Alec can't think about Magnus Bane without swearing in his head.  
> Constructively criticise,thx.  
> Spread the love,y'all!

  
Alec's looking around him and there’s really only one thing he’s feeling at the moment.

  
Pissed.

  
_Maybe_ a little excited too.

  
Little bit.

  
Seeing all these people sitting around this table, talking, laughing, going through their scripts, makes everything seem more solid.

  
And it'd be great if they could actually start their table-read sometime soon but guess who’s late?

  
Bane.

  
Of course he’s late for the first table-read.

  
Izzy leans towards him and whispers something about not scowling and how _It's raining,Alec_ and _Give him some time, he’s on his way._

  
Alec knows he told Izzy that he’d be decent to Magnus and he intends to, really,but if he decides to mess up their schedule,Alec will be nothing but bitter towards him, project be damned.

  
As he’s thinking all this,he notices the door opening.

  
_This is it,_ he thinks.

  
He opens his mouth to say his _Hello’s_ and his _Welcome's_ and his _Where the hell have you been's_ when he’s stopped in his tracks.

  
The man who enters the room is… quite frankly,fucking hot.His hair's sticking up at different angles but it looks anything but awkward.There’s glitter on his eyelashes and he can sort of make out something pink on his hair too.But the real deal-clincher is his outfit.He’s wearing a pair of bright leopard print pants,that, frankly,has no place in civilised society but he still somehow pulls it off.However, Alec knows he’s really screwed when he sees his plain white t-shirt.

  
His wet plain white t-shirt.

  
His wet plain white t-shirt that’s currently clinging to his body, accentuating every single line of muscle and boy,there are many.

  
Alec doesn’t know if he should be thanking or cursing the rain and right now, he’s doing a bit of both.

  
If he thought he’d be less pissed when Magnus Bane showed up,he was sorely mistaken .Now he’s just even more annoyed because what gave him the right?What gave Magnus Bane the right to look so fucking hot.

  
He’s just come in from a storm,for God’s sake and moreover, he’s come in late so why does he think he can look like a fucking model in the middle of a photoshoot?

  
Alec knew he was good-looking but _this_?

  
It’s unacceptable.

  
Or maybe he’s just pissed that he can’t look away from the glorious vision of Magnus Bane carefully threading his fingers through his hair to separate the wet strands all while wearing a wet,white t-shirt which doesn’t exactly hide his six-pack.

  
Alec may not like him but he’s one sexy motherfucker for sure.

  
He forces himself to tear his eyes away from the man-in-question's legs-he didn’t know it was even possible to wear pants that tight and still be able to feel your limbs,but he isn’t complaining.Much.

  
More accurately,he feels a slight pinch on his left forearm and stops being a wide-eyed creep and for a second , he’s so glad it’s Izzy next to him and not Jace because his brother would probably have taken a video of him staring.

  
Everyone's getting up and walking towards the new entrant and greeting him and hugging him because Alec is, apparently,the only one who’s never met him before.

  
He can hear a voice saying,”I’m sorry for the delay,guys.Rain’s a bitch to bike in.” and now,Alec has to physically shake his head to get the image of Magnus Bane on a bike out.

  
It’s immensely distracting.

  
He gets up and walks towards the now filtering crowd around their leader.He does,after all,have to be civil.

  
Stopping in front of Magnus,he sticks his right hand out.

  
“Alec Lightwood.Great to meet you.”

  
Magnus takes his hand and Alec can feel the smoothness of his palm in sharp contrast to his own callused one.

  
“Good to see you too.I absolutely love the script,by the way,and the book was amazing as well.”

  
It’s the most genuine the statement has ever sounded and for the first time in this conversation,Alec feels gratitude.

  
“Thank you.It’s great to have you onboard with us.”

  
“Pleasure to be here,Alec.Again,sorry for the delay.”

  
He tries to get pissed again,he really does.He wills the annoyance he was feeling not ten minutes ago to appear,but he just can’t.

  
So he bids adieu to all those harsh words he was going to say and settles for a “No problem!”

  
It kills him,it really does,and needless to say,when they’re all seated around the table again and after order has been restored, he’s bitter because he was going to give Magnus Bane hell,okay? And he couldn’t.

  
Alec thinks this day can’t get more frustrating(an arch-enemy who is incidentally in his book-movie thing ends up being late and then ends up being unfairly hot and then he can’t even be salty about him,so.) except guess who’s sitting directly opposite him when he looks up.

  
Magnus freakin' Bane.

  
He tries not to give a fuck and it takes an embarrassing amount of effort to pull his thoughts away from the (wet white t-shirt and tight pants clad) man opposite him,but he does and soon,the read is well underway.  
.  
He’s fucked.

  
He's so fucked.

  
He’s so bloody fucked because if Magnus Bane was hot,Magnus Bane dramatically reading and looking all focused is smoking.

  
He’s been trying to not let it affect his critical review of the lines but good _lord_ it’s difficult.

  
And once again, he’s so grateful Izzy's with him,even if she gave a completely pissing off smirk when Alec clenched his fists when Magnus said his first line.

  
He’s grateful because when Magnus stops in the middle of his line to look up at them and go “How do you want me to say this one?”, Alec's still reeling from the revelation that a voice can be attractive and is momentarily unable to speak and Izzy’s the one who answers while very obviously trying not to laugh at Alec.

  
He’s quickly getting very tired of these bodily reactions and is really the happiest person when they’re done for the day some 3 hours later.

  
Everyone’s packing up and saying their goodbyes and he and Izzy wait for everyone to leave before they get up too.

  
(Magnus shook Alec's hand before leaving again and wow his palm was so soft.)

  
Izzy waits for the door to shut behind Magnus leaving only her and Alec in the room,before she bursts into a fit of giggles.

  
”When I said civil,I didn’t mean mooning over.”

  
Alec thinks this is a very unfair attack indeed and the indignation in his voice is clear when he sputters out his reply.

  
“I wasn’t mooning over Magnus Bane.”

  
Izzy stops her giggling to give Alec a pointed stare.It’s extremely close to waggling a finger in front of his face, and he resents it.

  
“Admit it,you love him.”

  
Alec rolls his eyes as he gets up and pushes his chair in.

  
“I don’t love him.”

  
Izzy follows his lead and rises too,saying,”But…”

  
“I…think he’s…nice.”

  
As they make their way to the door, Izzy starts cackling at that.

  
“Ha.You just don’t want to admit that you were wrong and that you completely misjudged him.”

  
Sometimes,Alec really wishes his siblings didn’t know him so well.

  
.

  
He’s left to his own thoughts in the car (it’s Izzy's and she’s a little possessive which means unless she dies no-one drives her baby but her) and with a mountain-load of effort, pushes any lingering thoughts of Magnus Bane and his hot body and speaking voice to give way to more important things.

  
He knows it’s been only one day so far and they still have another fortnight before actual shooting starts,but he can finally admit he’s excited.

  
And no,that has nothing to do with the fact that physical training for the cast starts tomorrow morning and there might be shirtless Magnus Bane involved.

  
Of course not.

  
Hush.

  
(Although,judging by the vision that very wet white t-shirt allowed, it’s not like he needs much physical training.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Tori Kelly.
> 
> Alternatively from the song by The All American Rejects(bless them)


End file.
